Talk:Helena Blavatsky/@comment-27.78.196.36-20170324154738/@comment-122.55.57.66-20170404031212
7 turn cooldown for something that does the exact same thing with 5 turn cooldowns except the 5 turn ones do even more is stupid, rarity or no. You have to get her to level 10 to begin with to even have the skill on a 7 turn cooldown and have it provide the same amount of NP as the other two do at level 1. I mean why even say that it's fine just because Ozy is a 5 star. To begin with, even the developers say that this is a game where rarity doesn't actually matter and a 2 star ends up being a better supporter than most (said 2 star is also a better crit-oriented supperter so no, she's not the definitive Waver substitute if we're going by crits). Hell, Medea's High Speed Divine Words has the same cooldown as Sanzang's High Speed Sutra Chanting. But this at least makes sense since it's a 150% charge vs a 80% charge + NP damage and Divine Words has the same amount of charge as Sutra Chanting at level 1. That's a comparison between a 3 star and a 5 star. He does a better job supporting with regards to party NP charge at level 1 than the actual supporter does, can do it more often due to cooldowns, and can grant an additional effect alongside it for no particular reason. Then he has further potential in his own offense. Damage wise, Pursuit of the Unknown is hardly different from Charisma (but it is still much better by boosting card effects, no arguments there). But Mahatma gives a pathetic 5 stars per turn and the only thing leveling it does, which also happens to be the main draw and the stars are really just a consoloation when you could be using someone with Innocent Monster instead, is increase the chances of her NP dealing 50% more damage. On a Caster. With an AoE NP. This VS Imperial Privilege boosted by Protection from Ra's buff chance which ensures he gets those buffs. I have both Helena and Ozy (hell, my Helena is 10/8/10 and NP4 so it's not like she isn't stupid strong for me already) and the difference between the two is too damn staggering. Hell, I wouldn't have even had a problem with Protection from Ra if its NP charge scaled with levels like Magical Tuning instead of being a flat 20% at any level. There's too much effort for Magical Tuning to make it still-not-match a Protection from Ra at level 1. Ironically the best justification is actually the one Durendal gave to the other guy about Magical Tuning being rank C. By that same logic, saying that it's a comparison between some occultist in the 1800s and the King of Kings is also a better justification in Fate standards rather than using star rarity. I mean hell, Saberlot is flat out better than most 5 stars and everyone agrees with that so rarity simply doesn't fly as a justification for FGO. Merlin is Merlin and can do whatever he wants. Also, him being limited would have been a good justification as well if only other limited servants followed that logic. I still love you MHXA. Long rant aside, she's actually very good in a vacuum and otherwise wouldn't actually need any form of strengthening.